I love you and miss you!
by XMusicEmotional
Summary: Miley and Nick are married no kids yet. They are trying for a kid sex some language inappropriate stuff and loooooottttttssss more.Nick and Miley maybe some others Joe and Lilly and Kevin and Danielle. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1 Loving my husband

**Chapter 1...**

**Miley's POV… **

I'm Miley I'm 25 I am a witch my husband is Nick Lucas he is my life he is part warlock part white lighter. I love him till death do us part. My husband doesn't know this but I feel like people are watching me. I am sitting here watching TV in my pajamas eating some Chinese food when Nick came in.

"Hey baby" He said as he came over so me and kissed me. I pulled away "Hey Handsome" I said I put my Chinese done and sat on his lap facing him. I gave him a sexy smile and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"What do you want to do?" I asked as I wrapped my arms around his neck. He put his arms around my waist then he whispered in my ear.

"Whatever you want to do baby" He said his breath hitting my neck sending chills up and down my spine.

"Well there is one idea" I whispered in his ear sending chills up and down his back. I felt him getting hard so I knew I was turning him on.

"Oh I can probably think of what that is" he whispered back I kissed him with tons of passion. He depend it he got up from the couch without breaking the kiss and laid me on the floor.

He hovered over me once we were on the floor. I depend the kiss more he swiped my bottom lip with his tongue than sucked on it on it begging for entrance. I allowed his tongue into my mouth. I then unbuttoned and took off his shirt he took off mine after we broke the kiss but we were back to kissing right after. I unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. He slid my pajama pants off he took off his boxers. I took off my underwear somewhere in all of this he started kissing my neck and went down he sucked on my breast a little then went down more. He looked up at me when he got to my mid area. I nodded my head he started to rub me hard I moan load God I love this I want more than that so bad right know.

"Nicholas…. Jerry… Lucas" I moaned out and came on his fingers. He took his hand away I whimpered at the lost of his fingers. He sucked on his finger then his head went down he started to tease me with his tongue than he licked me dry. He kissed back up my body he stayed at my neck for a couple minutes. He came up to me. He put his forehead against mine looked into my eyes than kissed me. We got deeper in the kiss when I felt him slide into me I threw my head back. I let out an extremely load moan as he started making love to me.

"Harder-r N-Nicky-y" I screamed he went harder I moaned loader. If that's possible "harder faster" I screamed again I felt myself ready to come. But I held it in I wasn't going to until he did I felt him cum inside me. So I let go also at the same time. This kept going on for four hours and we still weren't done yet. I flipped him over and started riding him for about an hour then got off. I kissed his neck and went down I got to his mid area and flicked my tongue on the tip of his dick. I heard him moan load and grunt. I kept licking him for a while then put him in my mouth and went down farther he was groaning and moaning.

"MMMMMMM MILEY" He screamed when I started deep throating him. And rubbing were I couldn't suck him. I did this for a while then he came in my mouth I could tell he was holding it in. Just to get me to suck him longer I made my way up and put him in me again then laid down on his chest. We fell asleep like that the next morning I woke up my eyes were still closed but I still hear his heartbeat. I knew he was still asleep by his breathing. I just looked up and watched him sleep for a couple hours then his eyes started to flutter open. I closed mine quickly so I didn't have to get off of him yet. I knew he knew that I was faking so that means he knows I want to stay right here basically all day. I opened my eyes to see him smiling at me I smiled back at him and looked into his eyes.

"Morning baby girl" Nick said still smiling

"Morning Baby boy" I smiled back at him

"So you want to stay right here today" He said as he pointed to his chest.

"Mmm I sure do" I said smiling up at him

"Good I want to stay right here too" He said smiling back

"Ok" I said then got the remote that was on the side table right next to us. I didn't have to get up off of him just had to reach over. I cuddled up to him moving a bit as I did so. I could feel him get hard so I rode him for a couple minutes. He finally came in me he winked at me after the fun I just flashed him a smile.

"That was good babe" He said

"Yeah it was" I said you see the reason we aren't using any protection is because we've been trying to get pregnant. For a couple months now but every time we just can't seem to get pregnant but we will eventually. So we stayed in bed all day then we got hungry so we went downstairs. And got something to eat then went upstairs. We were both wearing our robes so we took them off and Nick laid on his back again. I got on top I laid my head in the crook of his neck and relaxed. We watched TV and then around eight I went to get up.

"Were you going baby girl" Nick asked holding me tight in his arms so I couldn't move an inch.

"To take a shower want to join me" I asked biting my lip gently looking at his hot body. Then I looked into his eyes and he looked back into mine blue meeting brown.

"Ok I'll be right in" Nick said

"K" I said and walked into the bathroom and got undressed.

**Nick's POV…**

I got my cloths ready for after the shower and got a couple towels. I went in the bathroom Miley was turning on the water I guess she didn't hear me come in. Because she didn't say anything I decided to sneak up on her. She took off her robe and I took off mine. I walked up behind her lightly and wrapped my arms around her waist she jump as I did that. Yep she didn't know I was in here until now I must have scared her really bad.

"Holy shit you scared me" She said as she hit me in the arm lightly. I pulled her into a hug and she hugged back with her head on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry I scared you baby girl" I whispered in her ear and kissed her forehead

"Its fine baby boy just wasn't expecting it" She whispered back and then kissed my neck right on my sweet spot. I moaned quietly she pulled away and giggled then she got in the shower. I got in after a couple minutes her body was all soapy she looked so beautiful she washed her hair then I washed up. We decided to stay in a little longer. I turned to her and pulled her into me she giggled and wrapped her arms around me. I kissed her with a lot of passion. She depend it we pulled away to breath and I started kissing her neck she moaned softly. When I got to her sweet spot I sucked on it for a little while then pulled away.

She kissed my sweet spot and sucked also. I pulled her face up to mine and kissed her while leaning her against the wall. I licked her bottom lip begging for entrance she allowed me in. I put my hands under her legs and picked her up she wrapped her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist. I leaned her against the side again and teased her area with my hard dick.

"MMMM NICKY" She moaned and whimpered begging for more. I kept teasing her for a while I wouldn't kiss her either. So she came up to my ear and said "Nick fuck me already" she sounded annoyed probably cause of the teasing I was doing.

"My pleasure" Then I went in all the way she threw her head back in pleasure. She moaned loud and then kissed me to suppress her moans I went harder and faster. We were in the shower until the water got cold. When the water did I stepped out wrapped a towel around us and brought us back to our room. I laid Miley down and I laid down with her and went a little harder and faster. Then what seemed as forever I pulled out and kissed her forehead. We got up got dressed in our pajamas and went to sleep because of work tomorrow it's a good thing we had today off today.

**The next day Miley's POV…**

I woke up the next day and got up I went downstairs made a pot of coffee. While that was being made I went upstairs and took a quick shower. Seems I took one last night it didn't take that long. I got dressed in jeans and a plain black shirt that showed a little bit of cleavage. I put on light make-up then walked out of the bathroom into Nick's and I's room to make the bed. I made it and found a note on the nightstand that had Nick's handwriting.

_Hey Baby girl,_

_Sorry I wasn't there when you woke up I got called into work early. I didn't want to wake you up because you looked so peaceful sleeping. Call me later if you're not busy_ _I love you baby girl. _

_XOXO You're Nicky_

_P.S. You better call me or you're in trouble when I get home (wink wink)._

I giggled I got my cell phone off the charger and dialed his number. As I got my purse and bag and made sure everything was in it while the phone was ringing.

"Hello Nicholas speaking" Nick said he must of haven't read the caller ID I put on a fake girly voice.

"Hello is this Nicholas Lucas" I said still using the girl voice as I was packing up all my stuff and made sure it was all there.

"Yes this is May I ask who's calling?" He sounded so confused I bit back a laugh and continued to talk.

"This is Tiffany I was calling to confirm our date for tomorrow night" I said

"What!!! What date I have a wife at home I don't remember planning no date!!!" He said confused and a little uneasy

"Well are we still on for that date?" "Tiffany" said

"NO!!! WHY THE FUCK WOULD I GO ON A DATE WITH YOU WHEN I HAVE A WIFE?" He screamed into the phone alright time to end the joke. He might get so mad and explode into a thousand of pieces if I keep going.

"Well if you would have looked at your caller id I wouldn't play a practical joke on you!!!" Still as "Tiffany" he must have looked at the caller ID because he groaned.

"Miley don't do that to me gosh I thought that that was actually a girl named Tiffany calling to confirm a date that I was like what the hell what date" he said he sounded kind of embarrassed and telling the truth that he would never cheat he then said.

"I could never see anybody but you baby girl!!!"

"Sorry baby boy" I whispered feeling bad for playing a trick on him

"It's ok baby girl it's just I really thought that was real and I was hoping it wasn't" He Whispered back.

"Well in my offence I was just making sure I wouldn't be in trouble tonight when you got home!!!!" I said and smiled.

"Oh you got the note" He said I could hear the smile when he said that.

"Duh!!!" I laughed lightly.

"Well ok than"

"I got to go work isn't going to get done by talking on the phone especially to you" I said

"Kay Love you baby girl"

"Love you too baby boy" I said we said bye then hung up. I made sure I had everything and went downstairs got my coffee and something to eat then made my way to work.

"Good morning Mrs. Lucas" Lilly my assistant and best friend since middle school said.

"Lilly what did I say about calling me Mrs. Lucas Miley's fine" Even though I love the sound of Mrs. Lucas. I don't like people calling me that I like people to call me Miley.

"Sorry Mrs. Lu- Miley" She caught herself

"Good job now I'll be in my office!!!" I exclaimed then went in sat down and started working on paper work. Around lunch time I was missing Nick big time. But I knew I couldn't call him because he was busy with listening to new tracks for new music. You see I'm a magazine and book editor and he's the owner of a record label. Which means when I'm missing him I can't call him until he's on break. Because he's either in the recording studio or listening to new music and he would be mad that I called. I know I'm a witch and he's half warlock and half white lighter and it's weird because we should be home in case something happens. But we like to work and stuff like that I have weird feelings when some goes or if something's going to go wrong. It was now lunch time and I was on my way to the cafeteria. My phone started ringing I looked at the caller ID it was my Nicky I was having Nick withdrawals.

"Hello" I said sweetly into the phone

"Hey baby girl" He said I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Hey honey what's up?" I asked

"Nothing really" He had what it sound like he was worried

"Baby boy what's really wrong? I know when something's wrong!!!!" I said getting worried also

"I have this weird feeling that something good or bad is going to happen today." he said letting the worry and nervousness take over his voice I was about to panic I didn't want something bad to happen.

"Alright how about we go home just in case it's bad"

"Ok I'll be over to pick you up I don't trust anything go find Lilly I'll be there in 10" he said still nervous

"I will I love you"

"I love you too baby girl" he said we hung up and I went to find Lilly. I found her in the cafeteria just walking up to get her lunch I ran over and got in the line behind her. She turned around because I was breathing heavy from running.

"What's up Miley?" she asked concern laced her voice as if she knew something was wrong.

'Nothing um Nick told me to come here and stay with you until he got here. He has a good or bad feeling but if it's bad he wants us to be together' Is what I was going to say but I didn't what I really said was.

"Nothing really just came to get some food not feeling well so I'm having Nick come pick me up and take me home and he's going to stay and take care of me." I said in one breath so I took a deep breath.

"Oh ok cool" she said than she turned around and started getting her lunch. I grabbed a drink to hold me off till I got home we went and sat down. I was watching for Nick t come in the door it's been five minutes since we got our lunch and it took me three minutes to get here from where I ran from to here so Nick should be here soon.

"Sooo…." Lilly said trying to start up conversation with me.

"So… Wow we're pathetic nothing to talk about" I laughed a little she laughed to we sat there and talked about random stuff. Like how Nick and I were doing and how she and Joe are doing and all that. I seen Nick come in ten minutes later he walked up to Lilly and I.

"Hey Nick" Lilly said being polite

"Hey Baby boy" I said after she said hi

"Hi ladies sorry I'm late Miles" He smiled my favorite smile at me I smiled back I can't wait to get home to just be with him. I hope nothing bad happens though I hope it's something good. I got my drink and got up I hugged him my head in the crook of his neck he wrapped his arms around me.

"I love you" I mumbled into his neck

"I love you too" he whispered into my ear then he looked at Lilly and smiled.

"We got to get going see you later Lilly" he said she nodded

"You to Mr. Lucas see you Mrs. Lucas" she said I glared playfully "Sorry Miles"

I laughed then said "Bye Lilly" and then Nick and I left when we got in the car Nick asked me.

"Why did she call you Mrs. Lucas then said sorry Miley" he asked curiosity taking over.

"Well it just seems weird that my Best Friend calls me Mrs. Lucas when we've known each other forever. So I told her that she can call me Miley. But every time she calls me Mrs. Lucas even though I liked be called Mrs. Lucas. I just it feels weird when your best friend calls you Mrs. Lucas. Wouldn't it feel weird to you if your best friend called you Mr. Lucas when they've know you forever?" I asked at the end of my rambling

"Yeah that would be a little weird" He said smiling slightly at me then looked back at what he was doing and turned the car on.

"let's just get home I'm tired" I said as we took off

"Take a nap I'll wake you when we get there ok?" he said

"Kay love you baby boy" I said half asleep

"Love you too baby girl" he said it sounded like a mutter because I was asleep. The next thing I knew I was on the couch with the blanket covering me. I sat up and looked around then called out.

"Nick where are you?"

"In the kitchen baby girl" he said and got up and walk to the kitchen. When I seen Nick I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist and laid my head against his back. He was in the middle of making something I looked at the clock it was 5: 15 pm I was shocked to see I slept that long.

"Mmm its smells good in here what are you cooking babe?" I asked him as I closed my eyes I was so tired.

"Rice and general towels chicken" he said as he put one hand one mine as he stirred with his other. I buried my face into his back and he turned around and put his arms around me.

"Me tired" I said talked in a little kid voice

"How can you be tired? You just slept for 5 and half hours" he asked concerned lacing his voice

"I don't know I just am maybe it's because of all the sex lately" I said after I yawned closing my eyes.

"Maybe" he said.

"I love you" I whispered my eyes still closed.

"I love you too" he whispered back and kissed my shoulder.

**Nick's POV…**

We were still standing there hugging. I had turned off the stove before we hugged because our food was done. I was really worried at why she was so tired but shook it off and put my forehead on hers and looked into her eyes when she looked up at me.

"I love you baby girl" I said softly.

"I love you too baby boy" she whispered looking into my eyes. I kissed her tenderly then pulled away and kissed her forehead.

"You ready to eat?" I asked. She shook her head yes and pulled away from the hug she got the plates out and started putting it on the plate. We sat down and ate we talked a little she looked really tired even though she just woke up.

"Do you want to watch a movie after?" I asked she nodded her head. We finished eating put our dishes in the dishwasher then walked into the living room and I sat down. Miley put in 'August Rush' and sat down. I pulled her into my lap she put her head in the crook of my neck I tightened my arms around her waist and sat back. We watched the movie and fell asleep on the couch the doors have been locked since we got home so we didn't have to worry about it. I love my girl and she loves me we feel asleep happy.


	2. Chapter 2 phone calls and letters

**Chapter Two…**

**The next day Nick's POV…**

I woke up the next morning I was laying down on the couch with Miley on top of me she was still asleep. I put her down next to me and sat up watching her sleep peacefully she is so beautiful gosh I can't believe she's mine. I love her so much. I kept staring at her for about 45 minutes when I seen her eyes open. She looked at me and smiled weakly at me. I smiled back at her and gave her a soft peck on the lips then pulled away. She pulled me back in and kissed me again this time she turned it into a make-out session. I sucked on her bottom lip begging for entrance she gave in after a couple minutes we played tongue war for a little while then I rolled over so I was on top of her. I pulled away for a second and whispered breathing heavy.

"I l-love y-you"

"I-I love y-you too" she said also breathing heavy. I kissed her again her mouth was already opened so I slid my tongue back into her mouth. One hand had made their way up her shirt and started stroking her stomach and the other one of my hands made its way up to her back unclasping her bra pulling it down a little ways. I brought my hand to her chest under her bra and cupped her boobs squeezing them a little bit. I decided to take off her shirt and take her bra off the rest of the way so I could see most of her beautiful body. I kissed her jaw line, down to her neck down her chest to her right boob and started sucking on it she started moaning like crazy and I was getting so turned on. After a while I stopped and kissed my way back up. I kissed her one more time then pulled away she smiled at me and I smiled back.

"I gotta go take a shower and get ready for work" she said and kissed my neck softly before trying to get up. I frowned when she said that I didn't want my baby going anywhere especially now that I'm turned on.

"Do you have toooo?" I whined she giggled when I poked my bottom lip out pouting.

"Yes I have toooo" she whined she was mocking me.

"Oh you're going to get it!!!" I said as I started tickling she started laughing hard. I laughed along with her because her laugh was contagious.

"L-let me g-go" she said giggling.

"Never" I said seriously. I would never and will never let her go.

"p-please?" she said still giggling lightly.

"Fine!!!" I said pouting again and stopped tickling her. She got up and put on her bra then came over and sat on my lap.

"I sorry baby boy" she said in her baby voice that she knew I could resist.

"Its fine" I said I was still not wanting to let go of her but I did. She got up after kissing me and went upstairs.

**Miley's POV…**

I took a shower then got dressed into a pair of tan pants, with a cream white short sleeve shirt, and a brown jacket over top of it. I got my stuff bag, phone, wallet, etc and downstairs after I brushed my hair and did my make-up lightly. I put on a pair of brown flats and went to the kitchen to get something to eat. Nick was cooking breakfast for himself seems I had to go to work. I smiled and walked up to him he handed me some toast, a yogurt, an apple, and my coffee. He knows me to well I smiled again and kissed the corner of his mouth he smiled bigger than before the kiss. Gosh he's too cute I smiled bigger.

"I got to eat then I'm out of here" I said as I sat down to eat. I seen his face fall the smile no longer there.

"Okay when are you coming home?" He asked still frowning.

"Probably 3 but if you get that weird feeling again call me ok?" I asked

"Yeah I will… I love you baby girl" He said pecking my cheek

"I love you too baby boy" I smiled and finished eating. I got up picked up my bag and walked over to him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into him I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I got to go, I love you baby boy" I said hugging him tightly.

"I love you too baby girl" He said back. He kissed me I depend it a little and pulled away my forehead still on his. I pecked his lips then left after saying goodbye. I got to work before everyone so I just decided to sit in my car for a little while until Lilly get's here. After a while I got bored so I decided to listen to my I-Pod while I waited. I was listening to Dreamer by Hilary Duff when I got a feeling that someone was watching me I was froze not to froze were I used a spell to lock the door so nobody could get in with me well at least I hope nobody could get in. I dialed Nick's number also and someone answered in the matter of seconds.

"Hello?" Nick said

"N-Nick?" I said nervous about what was happening so I started to stuttered.

"Miles what's wrong?" He asked getting worried I could tell by the sound of his voice.

"I-I feel l-like I'm being w-watched" I exclaimed worried.

"What do you mean? How long has this been going on?" He asked worriedly I hope he doesn't get mad for what I'm about to tell him.

"This started happening a week ago or longer I don't know. I thought it was just me being paranoid but it got stronger today. Like whoever's watching me is like right next to me" I said looking around checking the back of the vehicle and the backseat. I didn't see anyone so that was good for now at least I was shaking so bad.

"I want you to come home now" He said I could tell he was freaking out.

"Okay I'm on my way I'll be there in 10 I love you" I said quickly I started the car made sure the doors were locked and pulled out of the parking spot driving home to my safe house.

"Love you too bye" we hung up after saying bye. I was about to make it to the exit when someone ran in front of me. He stopped in front of me he looked really evil I knew who he was but why was he watching me? I decided to keep the doors locked and stay there I also stayed there because I was frozen I could move but I just sat there. It had been ten minutes when my phone rang I read that it's Nick I put it on speaker phone so he couldn't tell I was talking to someone.

"Babe where are you?" He asked worry still in his voice but it was stronger than when I was talking to him before.

"I'm kind of stuck I was on my way but I figured out who was watching me" I said I made sure I wasn't looking like I was talking.

"Who is it?" He asked

"The sources minion the one that's head of the minions" I said still looking at the minion.

"Oh shit" he said I could tell he was really worried now.

"I'll be fine let me just get around him" I said

"Okay be careful please baby girl?"

"I will I love you!!!!" I said

"I love you too!!!!" He said we hung up and I said a spell to blow him up I did it and he went bye bye. I drove all the way home Nick was on the porch waiting I could tell he was worried still. I got my bags and got out of the car.

"Nick" I yelled up to him he turned and got an angry look on his face. I turned around and seen another one of the minions not too far behind me. I tried running but he caught me around the neck I looked at Nick. He looked back at me he had a worried look in his eyes I tried to smile but I couldn't I was to scared and worried for the both of us. I saw Nick mouth "I love you" and I mouth back "I love you too" I had tears in my eyes the next thing I knew I was put to sleep.

**Nick's POV…**

I looked at her she looked so scared I could tell she was trying to hide it with a smile I could tell it was fake though. I mouthed "I love you" to her she mouthed it back. I could see tears in her eyes and I felt my own coming to my eyes. She was asleep the next thing I knew and I was thrown back against the side of the house. I was knocked out when I woke up Miley was gone I ran all over the house I even called and checked with Lilly to see if she was there just in case she got free but she wasn't anywhere to be seen. All of her stuff was gone there was nothing left of hers one of our pictures was gone so I know she had picked that up before the person could see it. It's her favorite picture of her and I looked in my drawers and a couple shirts of mine were missing. She always did love wearing my shirts and boxers to bed.

**Miley's POV…**

I had packed my cloths and after everything was packed and stuff they put me back to sleep when I woke up in what looked like an old house all the windows where blocked off so you couldn't see outside. The door was locked so I couldn't escape if I wanted to I knew that they knew Nick would look at the sources place first so they brought me somewhere it wouldn't be so obvious so Nick wouldn't know where I was at all.

I looked around and saw a pretty cozy apartment type thing it was small but good enough for one to two people. It had a bathroom and a kitchen with a small fridge that I could put stuff in. It was painted red and pink with blue curtains which didn't go together at all gold would look better with it. If this was going to be my home there wasn't going to be any blue curtains in the windows that didn't go at all. I got to make myself feel at home I had a bedroom that was a crossed from the kitchen it was homey not a bad size either It had a lot of room big enough to put a bed, dresser, and some other stuff.

I missed Nick that was for sure I saw my bags next to me. I wasn't tied up or anything so I just laid there then I finally sat up and looked through my bags my cell phone was there and charger and everything I owned and a couple of Nick's shirts it's a good thing I packed. I looked up when I heard someone come in to my room I quickly hid my phone and pretended I was going to write something in my notebook. I took out my notebook and started writing a letter to Nick.

"What are you doing?" this girl with a creepy voice asked I jumped of course startled by her voice it was so creepy that it scared me even though I knew she was there.

"Writing something for somebody to give to my husband" I said quietly.

"Well don't think anybody's going to give it to him unless read by us" she said

"Okay" I said still quietly. So I wrote a letter then gave them it to read and they brought it to Nick. I wrote a letter quickly and sent it to Nick using my powers. I wanted to let him know I was ok and that I wasn't at the sources place.

**A Month Later later still Miley's POV…**

It has been a month since I was at home with my Nicky. Nick and I have stayed in contact for the past month with talking through letters and the occasional phone call when we want to hear each other's voice. I have been throwing up a lot the past week. Of course I did tell Nick that I have been throwing up and that I have also been really tired and stuff he was worried about me after hearing that. I decided to ask if I could go to the doctors because I didn't feel well at all. They let me so I left on the way I seen what street I was on it was Dakota drive. I made my way to the hospital and signed in I was looking at a magazine when I got to the end I closed it and seen the address I was in Dakota, Minnesota on Dakota Drive. I am going to tell Nick that when I write him later.

"Miley Lucas?" A nurse said when she came into the waiting room looking at her clipboard.

"Here" I said I got up and went with her as she looked up at me.

"My name is Casey I figured I would introduce myself" she said as we walked into the room.

"Miley" I said smiling I sat down on the bed.

"So what seems to be the problem?"She asked.

"I have been throwing and really tired haven't been feeling to good" I explained she shook her head.

"all right I'm just going to check everything then we will take your blood and have you pee in a cup then I'll call you with the results." She took my blood pressure weighed me and all that and I went to the bathroom and peed into the cup. When I came back she went and got the stuff to take my blood I laid there and relaxed. She came back in with all the stuff and I tensed up.

"I'm just going to set you up so relax" she said I relaxed. She tied the rubber band around my arm and cleaned it up. She took the needle and stuck it in a little trying to find my vain she finally found it and took as much blood as she needs.

"Okay sweetie we will call you with the results in a couple hours" she said smiling at me.

"Thank you for doing this" I said I smiled at her

"You're welcome bye" she said as I was just about to leave.

"Bye" I walked out I went to the post office and got a P.O. Box number and wrote a letter I sent it to Nick. I left and went to the store to get some stuff I got fruit, veggies, bread, milk, deli meat, etc. I got everything I needed and left for home I didn't get much food so I could go out every couple days it took an hour. I went back to the apartment type thing and an hour later my cell phone started vibrating I looked at the caller ID it was the doctor's office. I picked it up.

"Hello?" I said

"Hello is this Miley Lucas?" someone on the other end asked.

"Yes this is her" I said politely

"This is Doctor Sheppard I'm calling with the results of the blood test and pee sample" She said

"What are the results?" I asked anxious to know the results of why I was getting sick and tired all the time.

"Well Mrs. Lucas congratulations you pregnant!!!" She said happily and I was shocked and so excited

"OH MY GOD!!! We have been trying to get pregnant forever" I exclaimed in a screech this was really big news I'm going to have to find a way to tell Nick in person.

"Well congratulation! I got to go 'bye Mrs. Lucas" she said then hung up I did also. Someone came into the room I got protective over my stomach so I put my arms around it.

"What's going on in here?" he said in a scary voice

"I just found out something that got me excited" I said quietly

"And that is?" he asked

"That I'm pregnant" I murmured

"What was that?" he asked

"That I'm pregnant" I whispered softly

"What?" he asked again

"That I'm pregnant!!!" I screamed.

"We will see if you're pregnant you won't be for long" He said then he left and I called Nick scared of what the person said but I wouldn't let anyone touch my baby or my Nicky.

**Nick's POV…**

Miley and I have been sending letters to each other over the past Month. She says that the people don't know that she is sending them and that they aren't hurting her or anything yet. I was still worried about her though after hearing that she was throwing up and really tired the past week. My phone started to ring Miley's ringtone which was my girl except I sang it with my Miley instead she love that I did that for her I picked it up after the a couple lines of the song.

"Hey baby girl" I said happy that she was calling me.

"Hey baby boy what are you doing?" she asked she sounded anxious to tell me something.

"Nothing really missing you really bad" I said

"I miss you too!" she said

**Miley's POV…**

"So why did you call? Not that I didn't want to hear your voice or anything" He asked.

"I wanted to meet you somewhere here were I am I'll send you the address" I whispered.

"And where is that?" he asked and I told him the address and we said I love you and goodbye. I sent Nick the address and where to meet me then I walked out of the room and down the stairs.

"Where do you think you're going?" The source asked his evil voice made me jump.

"I have to go get some stuff from the store and pick up some medicine from the pharmacy it takes a couple hours to fill so I'm going to go for a walk on the beach." I exclaimed with a lie at the end it wasn't the beach I was going to.

"Ok you better be back as soon as possible" he said I was surprised he is letting me go by myself.

"I will" I said. I walked out to the vehicle I took earlier and got in. I started it up and went to the pharmacy to pick up some prenatal vitamins and a couple other things. I figured I would go to the park where I told Nick I would meet him. I got out once I got there and I seen a curly headed guy he had his back to me. I could tell it was Nick though I ran over and hugged him from behind. He put his hands on top of mine.

"Hey baby girl" he said quietly I missed his voice so much.

"Hey baby boy" I said back he turned around and faced me I smiled slightly.

"Why did you want to meet me here?" he asked smiling back at me

"Well for one I have something to tell you and for another if I go anywhere they'll just come and find me again." I said

"Oh… What was it you have to tell me?" he asked curiosity lacing his voice.

"Well maybe you should sit down" I said he sat down and pulled me on his lap. I laid my head on his shoulder happy to be back in his arms he wrapped his arms around me rubbing my back. I felt shivers going up my spine.

"Ok now what is it?" he asked still curious.

"Well you know how we've been trying for a baby?" I asked

"Yeah" he said still curious.

"Well I found out… I'm pregnant" I said he looked like he was going to faint. He put his hands on my stomach and smiled really big.

"I can't believe it" He said I could tell he was really excited I smiled big also and put my hands on top of his.

"Well believe it baby boy" I said I was excited also we both are.

"I love you and our baby" he said rubbing circles in my stomach I smiled happily

"I love you both also" I said I kissed him after I turned around completely. He depend it and we kissed for a while until we couldn't breathe. I pulled back we were both breathing really heavy I looked into his eyes and smiled at him. He was looking back at me smiling but then our smiles faded as soon as we thought of one thing 'How are we going to do this?.'

"How are we going to do this if you're here?" He asked

"Maybe you could find a house down here that way you can still be a part of the pregnancy" I said looking down I wish I could be with him at our house just the two of us like it was only us in the universe.

"I'll find a place baby girl" He said lifting up my chin I smiled at him lightly. He pecked my lips I put my arms around his neck and pulled him into the kiss more. I felt him smile against my lips I smiled also I felt him wrap his arm around my waist and his hand still on my stomach I smiled bigger. After a couple minutes I pulled away and took one of my arms around his neck and put my hand on top of his on my stomach. I looked him in the eyes still smiling big. We sat there for about a half hour talking and laughing just enjoying each other's company.

"I love you" I said and put our foreheads together. He smiled.

"I love you too"

"I have a half hour till I'm supposed to be back" I whispered frowning.

"Yeah I wish you didn't have to"

"Me too but we will get through this babe" I said

"Yeah" I laid my head on his shoulder "and it takes 15 minutes to get back to where it is" I said

"How about I walk you to your vehicle?" he said I nodded he got up and we walked to my truck and it is a really big truck he thought it was the car next to it until I went to the truck.

"This is what you're driving?" He asked shocked I giggled.

"Yep"

"Wow never thought you would drive this" He said I giggled again. I looked at my watch and hugged him.

"I got to go baby boy" I whispered

"Yeah I love you baby girl" he said he looked sad I was sad to because I wanted to stay in his arms but I didn't want him to get hurt if they were to find me if I ran away.

"It sucks that this has to happen to us but we will get through this" I said tears filled my eyes lightly as he tightened his arms around me. I pulled back and looked at him he had tears in his eyes also.

"It will be ok but you better get back before they come looking for you" he said he wiped a tear that was sliding down my cheek. I kissed him then pulled away.

"Bye" I said I let go and started walking to my vehicle. He pulled me back into him and kissed me passionately I smiled into the kiss and pulled away.

"Bye baby girl" he let go and I walked to the car and got in. I looked up at him and waved then started it up and drove off. I stopped at the pharmacy on my way back then went home when I got there I got out with the stuff I had to get and went inside.

"You're late" said a dark voice that sounded mad I looked up scared.

"I'm sorry it took me longer than I thought it would" I said all my stuff still in hand it's a good thing he couldn't see the prescription bag that is in them. He looked up at me I looked back at him curious of what he was going to do that I was late.

"Fine but one more chance then you're in for it" he said "know get to your room" He pointed upstairs. I walked upstairs into my room a crib in with me just in case. Gosh this pregnancy is going to be difficult without my Nicky here to help me.

"I better get this stuff put away" I said to myself. I put the food in the fridge and left stuff out so I could cook it I went and sat down on my bed and laid down on it. I turned on the TV and went through to see what was on nothing on for shows so I decided to check movies. As I was going through them I finally found a really good movie that I loved even though it was a little weird I love Mamma Mia it's an awesome movie. I must have dosed off because when I woke up it was 4:30 and I had to start making dinner soon to eat soon because I am hungry and I don't want to eat too late. After I ate my phone started vibrating so I looked to see who it was it was my Nicholas.

"Hello Nick" I said into the phone

"Hey baby girl how's it going?" he said

"I'm good just finished eating" I was still a little sleepy so my voice sounded tired.

"Good…You sound tired why don't you go take a nap or relax" He said

"I took a nap when I got back from the park" I exclaimed tiredly I closed my eyes for a second then re-opened him.

"Must be because your pregnant I heard it takes a lot out of you" he said

"Yeah it does" I said getting up from the table and scrapping of my plate into the garbage then put it in the sink with the fork. I went over to my bed and sat down turning the TV to a different station.

"Is that a TV I hear in the background?" he asked

"Yeah this place is pretty roomy it has kitchen/ dining room then a bathroom next to the bedroom that's a crossed from the kitchen" I said

"Oh well that's nice" he said

"Yeah… I miss you!!!" I said pouting.

"I miss you too baby girl!!!" He said. I heard someone coming up the stairs and I panicked.

"I got to go someone's coming I love you" I said quickly

"Ok I loveyou too" he said and I hung up quickly and hid the phone under my pillow as quick as I could. The door opened a couple seconds later and I looked up from a notebook to the person who came through the door.

"May I help you?" I asked quietly

"The Source wants to see you" She said in a really hoarse voice

"Oktell him I'll be right there" I said put my book down and slipped on some shoes as the girl left. I went to the door and walked out I was walking down the stairs my feet were hurting but I focused on watching my step. I made it to his office thing whatever you call it and walked in. Once I was sitting down he started talking loudly I jumped at the sound.

"You were late and when I sent my guys to the beach they couldn't find you were the hell were you" He said I was scared so I put up my force field around myself nobody could see it so it was going to be unexpected if they tried to attack.

"I-I went t-to the park-k instead I'm sorry" I looked down at my fingers fiddling them nervously.

"It doesn't matter you next time you go out I am having you followed if there's nothing suspicious then I'll let up but if you go somewhere but don't go to the place you say you will never go out again you hear me?"

"Yes Sir!" I said quietly scared that I might get caught with Nick. I looked up tears were in my eyes I miss Nick and the stupid hormones are slightly kicking in.

"Why are you crying?" He screeched and I jumped

"Um…No reason" I whispered

"Ok now you want to try the real reason?" He asked

"Just my hormones" I whispered

"Now why would your hormones be running unless-"He stopped and thought for a second and was either surprised or angry. He looked at me in disbelief and surprise; I was surprised that he wasn't yelling so I kind of got my hopes up hoping he wouldn't yell.

"You're pregnant! When did you find this out?"He said calmly and I was surprised.

"I found out earlier today that's why I had to go to the pharmacy" I whispered softly.

"So you weren't going to tell us" He said his voice getting a little loud and my crying was still soft even though I just wanted to burst out crying.

**(A/N: I am not sure if she's supposed to have hormones yet and I know morning sickness is like when you're almost a month in so don't blame me I'm not positive on pregnancy stuff :D)**

"Yes I was but I wanted to be able to tell Nick before I told anyone the doctors are the only one that knows besides you" I half lied but hey I didn't want them to know that I saw Nick.

"Ok well let's just have a little talk" he said creepily and I shuttered

**The End**

**The door slams shut and the camera goes off.**

* * *

"Hey it's me Miley the reason why I don't want you to hear this is because it could get really bad and stuff so I am going to skip it" Miley said

"Well thanks for that message Miley" I said "Now it's time to go" smiles "bye" waves and goes offline with Miley.

**Lol anyways haha sorry about that lol anyways I hope you like it. The next chapter of Don't want to be torn will be out at some point this week and for those who haven't read it it's Joley and Kiley (Kevin and Miley) anyways peace :D love ya'll. **

**~Jamie**

**p.s. sorry for my crappy spelling and people who don't like the way I spell who cares :D **


	3. Chapter 3 Not here

**Chapter Three…**

**Miley's POV…**

So the talk went well even though I'm still going to be followed for the day I hate it but it has to be done. Did I tell you how much I hated being her? No well I do this sucks I mean seriously why the hell do I have to be here I did nothing to him. Well my family and Nick's have but I haven't neither has Nick maybe its revenge on our family's.

**Nick's POV…**

I was taking a nap on the couch when the phone rang it was like noon. I jumped up assuming it was Miley on the phone. I went to the phone as quick as I could hoping to her my angles voice on the other end but when I picked up and looked at the ID I saw it was my parent's. Uh-oh this is going to be hard.

"Hello Lucas residence Nick speaking" I sound so formal or whatever you call it I'm just going to call it my 'serious' talk.

"Hello Nicholas this is your mother speaking" my mom said

"Ah! Hello mother" I said ok so talking like this is so weird.

"Are you and Miley busy tomorrow?" she said I got sad but this is where acting skills come in to play. I put on my best fake happy voice I could muster.

"Nothing at all why momma L?" I decided not to talk so 'serious' even though I have been told I was serious all my life.

"Well I was getting everybody together for dinner tonight at 6:30 including the Stewart's." She said

"Okay we'll be there" I said I might as well tell them when I go over they'll figure it out anyways.

"Ok so I'm going to go now I have to call Lilly and Joe now" She said

"All right bye mom love you" I said

"Love you too bye" she said then we hung up. I went back over to the couch with the phone and sat down. I sighed it's been so quite without Miley here. I sat there watching TV for a little while and dosed off a little I woke up and looked at the clock it was five fifteen. I got up fast and went upstairs to take a shower and get ready. Once I got into Miley's and My room I got my cloths ready after I got my cloths ready I went in to the bathroom and turned the water on so it was scorching hot and got undressed. I got in after a couple minutes and stood under the hot water it was so refreshing and I relaxed I was tense because of what I had to do tonight. I grabbed the soap and started washing up after that I washed my hair. After a half hour or so in the shower I finally got out and wrapped the towel around my waist I brushed my teeth and walked out to get dressed. I got dressed into a pair of black skinny jeans and a white shirt nothing to fancy but casual.

I went back into the bathroom and combed my hair real quick. I made my way out of the bathroom grabbed my phone and wallet and down the stairs as I was walking down my phone started to ring. I picked it up I knew it was Miley I was longing to hear her voice all day but waited until she called me just to be safe.

"Hey Miles" I answered

"Hey baby! What are you doing?" she asked

"Nothing just about to go to my parent's for dinner they asked if we would come" I said quietly

"Oh… So are you going to tell them." She asked curious

"I was planning on it but is it okay if I do? I was going to tell them everything including that you're pregnant if it's okay with you?" I asked hoping she would say yes.

"Its fine I just wish I was I could be there to tell them that I was pregnant. GOSH I HATE THIS!!!" she screamed lightly so it wasn't too loud.

"Me too baby me too! I just want you here with me in my arms" I sighed as I was getting on my shoes and making sure I had my keys my phone still in hand.

"I love you baby boy I got to go now I'm tired" she said as I went and made sure the doors were locked and then went out to the garage. I got in the car I didn't want to hang up but I knew she was tired.

"Ok baby I love you take care of yourself and get plenty of rest" I said

"I will bye" she said tiredly

"Bye babe" I said then I heard an soft 'I love you' before the she hung up. I hung up and put the keys in the ignition here we go trying to tell people.

**Ten minutes later when Nick get's there**

I pulled up and parked my car out front shutting it off. I leaned back and sighed then got out locking the doors and walked up to the door and knocked. Someone opened the door and I looked up and smiled.

"Hey Nickerz" My brother Kevin said

"Hey Kev what's up?" I asked as I went inside with him

"Nothing really…Where's my little sister?" He asked

"Ummm how about I tell you when everybody is together?" I said nervously

"Oh….Kay" he said as we walked into the living room the Stewart's were there, my mom, dad and Frankie, Joe and Lilly weren't there yet Lilly was probably fussing over what to were or something because of her hormones. Then there was Danielle and Kevin with their 10 month old daughter Savannah.

**(A/N: Haha I probably didn't mention this but Lilly is 3 ½ months pregnant WHOOPS hehe sorry :P)**

"Hey everyone" I said smiling the best I could even though I was missing Miley.

"Hey!" everyone said

"Where's Miles?" My mom asked as she came over and hugged me tight

"Um I'm going to tell you when Joe and Lilly came" I said

"Ok" she said worried

"So how is everyone"

"Good" they all said at the same time.

**Knock at the door**

"I'll get it" my mom said as she got up and went to the door

"So… When everybody's settled I'll tell you why Miles isn't here" I said

"Ok" Kevin said I sat down on the couch were Miley and I always sit when there's a family get-together or something. I really did miss her so much. After a couple minutes a pregnant Lilly came in with her arms wrapped around Joe's waist.

"Hey guys what's up?" Joe said smiling looking at everyone

"Good" My dad said. After a couple minutes of talking everyone was sitting down relaxing and my mom walked back into the room sitting down on my dad's lap.

"So Nick you going to tell us where Miley is now?" Kevin asked and I got an idea.

"Here let me call her and we can both tell you the really bad news and the good news" I said taking my phone out of my pocket dialing a very familiar number everyone had worried expressions. As I got up and went to the other room to ask if she wanted to tell them together.

"Hello?" she said in a tired voice I must of woke her up

"Hey baby where you sleeping?" I asked

"Yeah but its fine babe… So why did you call I thought you were going to your parent's for dinner" she asked

"Yeah I figured a way we could both tell them. I'll put my phone on speaker that way we both can tell them." I said hoping she would say yes.

"Sure now get into the other room and put me on speaker" She said I could tell she was smiling. I walked back in to the room.

"I'm putting you on speaker now" I said putting her on speaker phone so everyone could hear.

"Hey everyone" she said in a tired voice.

"Hey Miles" Everyone said

"So Nick and I are going to tell you why I'm not there tonight" she said

"Yeah um okay so this happened a couple months ago and I'm sorry that I didn't tell anyone about it" I said and heard Miley sigh lightly.

"So about 2 and a half months ago I felt l like I was being watched but I didn't think anything about it. Anyways about a couple weeks after I felt someone was watching me Nick had a really, really bad feeling so we went home for the day. The next day I went to work and nobody was really there yet so I just sat there listening to my iPod when I got the feeling that someone to watch me again.

So I called Nick kind of panicky but I was basically frozen in place I locked the doors as I was calling him. He told me to come home and then we hung up and on my way out one of the sources minions or whatever you call them ran in front of me. I had hit the brake pedal so hard but then sat there for ten minutes just starring at the minion and that's when Nick called back because I said I would be home in ten minutes." She paused to breathe her voice sounded kind of shaky but I don't think anyone besides me noticed.

"I sat there talking to Nick after I hung up with him I took off as quick as I could and when I got home Nick was pacing on the front porch. I had gotten out of the car and started to run then I saw Nick's face was mad I felt something grab me from behind. Nick mouthed I love you and I did it back b-but then I blacked out." She said crying silently I could tell don't ask me how but I did I just wanted to pull her into a tight hug. I was looking down at my phone through the whole story and when I looked up I saw everyone with tears in their eyes I had slight tears running down my face that I had just noticed.

"I don't really know what happened to me because I like fainted or something and when I woke up and they were gone. I walked inside and all her stuff was gone and a couple of my shirts were missing from my drawer." I whispered just loud enough for everyone to hear.

"OH god!" My mother gasped

"That's not all!" Miley said softly

"Oh and what's the other part?" Robby Ray asked

"Ummm…. Well I was sick a couple weeks ago….But only during the morning. And um I get nauseas when I smell something weird or that doesn't smell right…..Ummmm guys how about you take a guess" she said she loves her guessing games.

"Oh…..Oh gosh" my mother whispered softly not want to ruin it for anybody. My dad, Miley's mom and dad, Lilly, Kevin, and Danielle had surprised looks but now it was Joe and Miley's siblings.

"Has anyone gotten it yet?" she asked

"My mom, dad, your parent's, Lilly, and Danielle, and Kevin." I said and my mom came up to me.

"Congrats you guys" she said hugging me tightly. I could tell she was excited to become a grandmother again.

"Huh?" Joe asked

"Oh geez you guys come on….Morning sickness, nauseas, stuff smells weird, feet get swollen, and stomach gets bigger." My mom said still excited but annoyed that they haven't caught on. I was getting annoyed myself and I think Miley could tell by my heavy sigh.

"Hold on Nicky they'll get it in….3…..2……." she got to two almost to one and the FINALLY got it.

"Wow congrats you guys" Joe said smiling big at me.

"Joe that smiles creeping me out" I said creep out

"Whoops" Joe said smiling really big. Miley laughed and then went quite all of a sudden.

"Guys hold on someone coming" she said and then I heard nothing besides light murmurs she was talking to someone. I got nervous but I knew she wouldn't let anyone hurt her or the baby.

"What do you thinks happening?" Lilly whispered

"It sounds like their talking we'll find out in a second." I said and everyone nodded.

"So why didn't you come to us sooner" Robby Ray asked

"Because we didn't want people to worry to bad" I said.

"Oh…Okay." He said. I nodded and still heard faint murmuring from the other line. It was about 10 minutes then I heard the phone being picked up.

"Okay I'm back" Miley said she sounded kind of sad but I would ask her later about that.

" I want to talk to her alone so I'll be upstairs if you need me." I said everyone nodded and I went upstair to my old room. I closed and locked my door before sitting down on the bed. I heard a soft sob come from the phone.

"Baby girl what's wrong?" I whispered softly so she could hear me. Her sobbing increased a little and I got a little worried.

"I miss you so much Nicky. I just want to be there with you." She said sobbing out loud now. I felt bad that I couldn't be there to comfort her.

"I miss you too baby I wish you were here inmy arms right now." I said her sobbing was hurting me because I couldn't comfort her. She was all alone at that house.

"I gotta get groceries tomorrow but I want to talk to you" she said through her tears.

" Hun you gotta get some sleep for both you and our baby." I said being the overprotective husband and now soon to be overprotetive father. Miley giggled a little. "What?" I asked.

"Your so overprotective" She giggled again. I chuckled.

"Well what do you expect? Both of my babbies are far away from me right now so I'm overprotective I just want you to be here." I said. Miley stopped giggling after a while.

"I want to be there with you to baby boy" she whispered.

"Can we meet up tomorrow?" I asked

"No because there having me followed to make sure that I'm not going to see someone. Because I was late the other day." She said

" Aw! I'm sorry I made you late" I said smiling. Talking or seeing or thinking of my baby always makes me smile. Wow that was cheesy. Oh well!

"I'm tired" Miley said and I heard a yawn escape from her mouth.

" Then go to sleep baby." I said

"I will in a while" she said tiredly.

"baby girl please get off the phone and get some sleep." I said firmly. I heard her sigh.

"Fine!" She said softly.

"Okay night baby I love you" I said.

"Night Nicky I love you too." she said I smiled and hung up. I laid down on my old bed tired. I felt my eyes get droppy as I snuggled closer to my pillow, wishing it was my baby. I finally fell asleep, still dressed in my cloths which was uncomfortable but I still fell asleep.


End file.
